


Insecurities

by ackermanx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, in which lev is a cinnamon roll that must be protected, mentioned kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"don't leave me"</p><p>because sometimes, nightmares are based off of reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> #yakulev week 2015 woot woot (σ≧▽≦)σ

"...and don't forget to get a good night's sleep because we're still playing tomorrow, like always. And I don't care if they're just practice matches, that doesn't mean I'll accept losing because a bunch of people were too sleep-deprived to focus on the ball. Got it?"

Kuroo looks around the room, one eyebrow raised.

"Thank you for the inspirational speech, captain!" Yamamoto yells sleepily from the back of the room as he turns over in his sleeping bag. Snickers run across the room as everyone else tucks themselves in for the night.

Yaku lies as still as he can, hoping that will help him fall asleep faster. He senses, rather than sees, Kuroo slip into the bag next to his. "Don't stay up too late, Kenma," he hears Kuroo whisper. It's too tempting - Yaku opens his eyes, finds Lev, pretends to gag, and watches as Lev covers his mouth, trying to prevent his laughter from leaking out. Happy again, Yaku sighs and allows himself to slowly fall asleep.

Now it is Lev's turn to lie still. He stares at the ceiling, willing himself to sleep because he knows that, however nice Kuroo claims to be, he'll never let this slide. Eventually Lev feels the darkness come for him, then -

_"Yaku...? Yaku-san? Are you alright?" He and Yaku were sitting on the edge of a cliff with their feet swinging. Yaku was curled up in a ball, oblivious to Lev's occasional nudges and pokes._

_"I'm fine! Just... leave me alone for a while!"_

_"Yaku-san? Are you hurt? I can help you, you know! Isn't that what friends are for?" Lev grins, determined to be useful for once._

_Yaku shakily lifts his head, and the face that Lev sees is not the same face that he has grown to know and love. "Yes, that is what friends are for, but you're forgetting something - you're not my friend."_

_"Ya... ku?"_

_Yaku stands up. "How could I ever be friends with you? You can't even play basic volleyball! Everyone admits that your skills are lacking. And on top of that, you're always so enthusiastic about stuff it makes me sick."_

_The last part stabs itself into Lev's heart. He shudders and looks away. "So I'm going to do us all a favor right now. Goodbye, Lev." Startled, Lev looks up just in time to see a gigantic foot, and then he slowly tips over the edge..._

Yaku wakes up to the sound of his name. "Lev...? What... " Receiving no reply, he decides to check on Lev. Carefully weaving his way between the sleeping bodies of his teammates, he makes his way towards Lev's bag. Lev is tossing and turning, occasionally muttering words that sound like "Yaku-san...no... no... please..."

 _He must be having one of his nightmares again, goddammit._ Seeing no other choice, Yaku shakes the taller boy, attempting to wake him up. "Lev... wake up, please... Lev... ugh...oi Haiba don't make me kick you in the - ow!" Lev suddenly sits up, knocking foreheads with Yaku. The two of them sit there for a while; one rubbing his head, and the other blinking dazedly. Yaku watches the other's face as it brightens.

"Yaku-san! Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll recover. I should be the one asking you that question."

"Of course I'm fine! We should really go back to sleep - "

"I heard you. Talking in your sleep."

At this Lev visibly pales. "Did...did anyone else hear?"

"I don't think so, but... Lev, you can - "

For the second time that night, Yaku was cut off. He could hear Lev's stifled sobs as he buries his head in Yaku's chest. "Yaku...don't leave me... I don't know what I'd do..."

Unsure of what to do, Yaku fondly strokes Lev's head. "As long as you're here, I'd never leave you."

((bonus: *sometime during practice*

"Yaku-san~! You're so cute and short - oww! That was my sore spot!"

"I KNOW THAT WAS YOUR SORE SPOT, DUMBASS!"))


End file.
